Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Rules: * New discussions are now AT THE TOP. * Always be civil. * Sign your comment (use ~ four times). * Do not add any additional comments to discussions that have already ended. ---- ---- 'Future Updates Discussion (RESOLVED)' Future updates should be used by the developers to look at the hayday community requirements.... They should respond on these requests stating if it is possible or will be considered etc.--Wea5el79 (talk) 14:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Delete- 'I have marked Future Updates for deletion because it was useless. You can suggest your own things via Supercell's forums. It did not have any content related to Supercell. As per the : *22:46, September 25, 2013 Lamiah2o (wall | contribs) deleted page Future Updates (content was: " When you click on a production building, you should be able to see how many of that product you have in your barn, just as you can with your crops.") ~ironwestie (talk) 05:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- 'The Best Farming Techniques (RESOLVED) Why is my page deleted: farming techniques, deleted? --KonigTheRottie (talk) 17:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! We have a rule here that pages shouldn't be guides unless they are in a person's blog. This is due to our Hay Day Wiki:Neutral Point of View guideline, which states that users should be writing from a neutral and encyclopedic point of view. I haven't deleted your page yet as I was wondering whether you would object. ~ironwestie (talk) 17:40, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- 'You (RESOLVED)' This page was not approved by the community and will be discussed here. My personal stance on this page is that it will become a place of spam, like Friend requests. Please give your opinion below. ~ironwestie (talk) 15:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I will delete the page on September 2, as no one has contested the motion to delete this page and it has the potential to be harmful. ~ironwestie (talk) 23:38, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- 'Field crops (RESOLVED)' Field crops is also up for debate for the same reason as the You page. ~ironwestie (talk) 15:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) : This page seems to me a useful reference - it's a factual summary of data, doesn't seem to invite spam, and is simply and cleanly formatted. I would prefer it weren't deleted; however, it could be stand to be renamed, to avoid confusion between the article and the category. Rugiel (talk) 23:59, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :I suggest that this page be merged into the crops page, since it's a little short. How about it? ~ironwestie (talk) 00:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- 'Experience points (RESOLVED)' As with most of the data-only pages that have been cropping up on the wiki, I find that Experience points is an either redundant or unneeded page. We do not need to make independent pages for data that can be found on the wiki if a reader simply clicks on a few links. And anyway, we can simply integrate two pages together and have the page's data on Levels or something. My current vote on this matter is delete. We'll take a vote if needed. ~ironwestie (talk) 01:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) As neither the author nor the community have offered their support, I will delete this page until further notice. ~ironwestie (talk) 20:12, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- '"Beep Beep!" and "Reviving" (RESOLVED)' I believe that Beep Beep! and Reviving should be deleted due to their lack of unique content. The former page is almost a carbon copy of the entry on Achievements save for the strategies section. It's simply not necessary to have an independent page about it. As for Reviving, the page is too short to make it worth keeping it, and the subject of the article doesn't need its own page in my opinion. It's a gameplay feature that involves a tap, just like all the others. If anything should be made, it's a page about the gameplay of Hay Day, not this specific action. Of course, this is all up for discussion. If you object to these articles' deletion, please post below (or forever hold your peace). I will delete these pages if no objections or additional comments have been made in two weeks. ~ironwestie (talk) 02:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The user who created these pages, User:Taoying, has also created two other pages that I think should be deleted (Giftcards and Reviving). As with Beep Beep! and Reviving, I believe that the subjects of these pages are way too specific to deserve their own articles. I will extend the time by another two weeks from this point. ~ironwestie (talk) 17:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed on Beep Beep and Reviving but I disagree on gift cards (I think the page should be renamed though) and mystery net. 1) I agree that there isn't much to say about these but there is not much to say about egg sushi either. 2) Mystery nets are explained in the Fishing article with many other things which I believe should be separate articles instead of one long article trying to cover everything connected to this topic (compare Fishing to Town for example). Same thing goes for gift cards, mentioned in Catalogue. This article has so many details which could be mentioned in other articles. Besides, having things spread out over several articles would also let us display pics on the right side at a decent size without having them overlap totally different sections. It would also ligthen 'central' articles and make sure they're quick to load (which can be an issue on mobile devices in addition to the article's length and/or for people with slower connections). (Barnswallow (talk) 17:33, November 28, 2014 (UTC)) :The problem I have with "gift cards" and "mystery net" is that the subjects those articles discuss aren't "big" (I could say "notable" on an encyclopedia) enough to need their own articles. Those central articles are long, I agree, but they are meant to be overviews of the topic as a whole. Some subjects are complex enough that they need their own articles (such as the fishing mechanic, the boat-filling mechanic, and the town). Other subjects, like the mystery net in my opinion, don't need their own articles. The section in the article Fishing about mystery nets is so short that it only describes what one can get from fishing with a mystery net, and only with a mystery net. It doesn't talk about any other types of net. It's that exact same thing with Fishing net (which I somehow did not notice). If nothing else, we can simply merge them together into a page called Nets or something. :As for gift cards, the situation is very similar. I don't think that we can add anymore information to a page about gift cards than what is already in Catalogue. The information about gift cards is more about their overall function in the catalogue than anything else. Therefore, I think that a page solely about gift cards is necessary. :Now, I know that spreading out information across different articles sounds like a good idea. After all, if we have shorter articles, people get the message quicker, right? People can load pages faster, right? Well, yeah. But what does a short, one-sentence page do for you? Or a page that has a single list without any content. I agree that specific articles are needed. In fact, they're great for putting down lots of information. However, we don't have enough information for those specific articles. Until we do, I don't think we should keep them (at least as they are). :Oh, and thanks for taking the time to read this rant.~ironwestie (talk) 01:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Except thank you letters and gift cards shouldn't be in a article about the catalogue. We put it there because there were nowhere else to put it and you can't explain how the catalogue functions if you don't explain these first or have an article to link to. There is definitely more info to add such as the limit of gift cards you can get per day (which I believe is 5 or so) as well as add pics of gift cards and mailboxes. ::Same thing for me is true for nets. And yeah a global page about them might be a solution but I really don't see the difference between a page about say planks and one about mystery nets. I meant it doesn't make sense to me to classify the importance of all the items which are available in the game. Again we already have very short (actually shorter) articles about other items or animals or whatever because there simply isn't much to say about them. That's how the game works. Barnswallow (talk) 05:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Noting because I forgot (and this is because I didn't think it would be there) that some info about mailboxes is in the article about Alfred. Again it explains mechanics which, imo, shouldn't be explained there and should be in their own article about mail/gift cards. ::Also noting that with the appearance of duck traps and duck 'fishing' the fishing article is gonna get absurdly long. (Barnswallow (talk) 15:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) :::Okay, okay, you've convinced me. I see that you've put a lot of thought into your argument, and I trust your judgement. I'll go ahead and remove gift cards and mystery net from the category. If nothing else, I want to see how the pages develop. If something changes, we can open another discussion for it. Are you okay with the other pages' deletion? ~ironwestie (talk) 03:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::XD That came from editing these two articles over and over and seeing them getting longer and longer... Thank you for listening! Yep for other pages: I don't think there's more to say about achievements and certainly not about this one in particular, and reviving is explained several times already, including on Trees_and_bushes, which I think is the best place for it. Problem might be landing on this page but that's a different topic. (Barnswallow (talk) 23:25, December 5, 2014 (UTC)) ::::The revivnig one should be a bit longer becuz revivin different trees will give a player different xp ::::I agree that this is a short article but i suggested how to add a few more lines ::::DarrenPaul (talk) 20:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- ---- '"Boat Orders", "Derby Tasks" and "Town Guide - Products" (RESOLVED)' I've marked "Boat Orders", "Derby Tasks" and "Town Guide - Products" for deletion mainly because I disagree that they should be independent pages. All of these pages could be put into a main page; i.e. Boat, Neighborhood Derby, and Town. If you wish to talk about this change, please leave a reply below. Make sure to sign it using four tildies! ~ironwestie (talk to me) 01:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) The three pages would be very long by themselves, adding them to other pages would only make the problem worst. And they would be useful specially to people who already know how those resources work, they just need a list of possibilities to check. For example, for each new boat I check which products will be needed and go to the list to check how many I need and start making or buying them. JoaoSilva1601 (talk) 08:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :There is no need for all of these statistics to be in independent pages. In my opinion, these pages are simply lists that have little value. They are tables with statistical information. They do not need independent pages simply for a list of tables. Tables can be integrated into a page quite simply, and they only long because of formatting. In my opinion, just having a list of tables as a page is sloppy and uninformative. What you are suggesting does not need someone to click a link to find a row of tables. A person can simply scroll down a page with those tables on them to find what they are looking for. :On another note, I do not think that all of these statistics apply to all players; for instance, some players may have to get 4-9 apple pies (see this random thread I found: http://playhayday.boards.net/thread/8). Thus, the utility that these pages offer is limited to a specific group of players. ~ironwestie (talk to me) 02:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::So because you don't agree with the page, instead of moving the data for the page you wanted, you deleted the page and all the data, sending to the trash the hard work of contributors... I knew I shouldn't returned to help here... Is there a way to see the data so I could copy for private use? JoaoSilva1601 (talk) 08:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I went on this AM to add more derby tasks & point values to the list and now it appears to be gone. What the $%$#@& is up with that?? That page was helpful since you could simply look at it and see if there are any higher value derby tasks that may pop up. If someone didn't like it where it was couldn't it have been moved? If that list does not get put back somewhere, I am done contributing to this Wiki. Since January I've been uploading nice level up pictures and helping in other areas. Why should I waste my time when some admin can just come in and delete anything they don't like. Like a couple months ago an un-named admin "cropped" my Level Up pictures. A level up picture should be the FULL Level Up screen...not cropped, it should have the words "LEVEL UP" in it. If it's cropped, then it's just a picture of what you unlock, its not a true Level Up screenshot. Half the Level Up pictures there now are cropped which I think looks terrible. Why put a picture there if it's not the one a player actually see's? User:Plaineater ::::I had stopped to contribute before because of something like this, returned a couple days ago and now stopped again. The admins really don't get what a wiki is and don't value contributions from others. If you want to see the derby task list it's on the official forum now. JoaoSilva1601 (talk) 01:31, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Plaineater: it was me, you can say it. I don't agree with you but to each their own which is what I said after we discussed it and I believe I also apologized. If there's something else I can do let me know. Also I wasn't an admin then so this has nothing to do with this. Just setting things straight. :::::@JoaoSilva: I'm sorry the pages were deleted before any real discussion was had. I do believe the derby task page was really useful providing we all get the same tasks no matter our level. Can you confirm this? I'm with Iron on the other one unless we can provide a comprehensive table covering all levels otherwise we're left with an incomplete table that nobody will fill out because we can't get the data. MindoPod has started one for boat orders on their wiki blog for example with three types of level. Barnswallow (talk) 21:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@JoaoSilva1601: I sincerely apologize for this misunderstanding. One of our administrators, User:Bradyb1999 has deleted these without notifying anyone, including myself (see for confirmation). I will restore the page as we are still talking about it. I hope that we can reopen this conversation and have a meaningful and fair discussion. Sorry! ~ironwestie (talk to me) 01:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Iagree with ironwestie they must be on the main page ::::::but it woulb be a bit tuff copy and pasting becuz everything will mixed and other suff :::::: ::::::DarrenPaul (talk) 20:33, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I found the table very helpful for planning for future boat orders. There is a better version on a personal user page here: http://hayday.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindoPod/Boat_orders This one has three columns to cover the different number of crates and the quantities for each crate that vary by level (mid 90s, mid 50s, mid 30s). I propose we move this table to the official wiki page. Cornbread4 (talk) 12:58, May 13, 2015 (UTC) User:Cornbread4 :Wow, that one actually looks pretty good. If we replace the current Boat Orders page with MindoPod's one, I'd be fine keeping it. However, that is more of a question to put on the forums rather than a candidates for deletion page. On the other hand, if the forums approve of changing the current page to that one, I'd be fine with dropping the page as a candidate for deletion. ~ironwestie (talk to me) 00:01, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Just a note of thanks to those of you who are appreciating what's gone into / and going into / the Boat Order page. http://hayday.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindoPod/Boat_orders}. I do send out my boats about every 4 hours and I personally am finding it useful to come back and check in with my own table - LOL. What will I need next? I run two farms, a level 94 and a level 54 farm I use to feed my main farm, so I have gathered info from both for this table, as well as scanning the newspaper for mid-level 30 boats going out. So this table is now the compilation of at least 180+ boats. It is interesting that many items have not been requested in over a month of gathering data, and I'm wondering if that should be considered significant and annotated as such. Thoughts? Perhaps a * and "rare" mention? Or it just may be the nature of randomness. I'll keep watching. Anyway, I am personally fine either way, whether the page is included into the main boat page or continues to live in my namespace - as long as it can be found by those who also find it useful. Thanks to all of you for your thoughts and for your own wonderful contributions to the wiki. BTW, for those interested in pronouns (I've noticed the confusion in the conversation), I'm a female farmer nerd - see profile .Thanks again ~ MindoPod , May 16, 2015 :Having looked at the derby tasks page more closely and having updating it, I'm strongly in favor of keeping it -- it seems to me we all get the same tasks for the same number of points so it is valuable and solid info-- and doing it as a separate page. It's already very long and it's far from being complete: moving it to the main article would not be a sensible decision imo. I think it'd also be useful to add a column reminding people of the minimum time required between harvests (like bacon is every 4 hours, cotton is every two and a half hours, etc) and maybe other reminders/tips so people don't have to look things up on other pages (boats come every 4 hours and you don't have to do consecutive boats for example).Barnswallow (talk) 14:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :: I guess I'm outvoted then. So far we have Boat Orders and Derby Tasks leaning towards keep, but I'm still against Town Guide - Products. We currently do not have a policy for community-created guides, and in my opinion the current version of this page needs some reformatting. :::I do not think any one has discussed "Town Guide - Products" yet. I'm still in favor of delete for this page. For the other pages, it looks like the other pages will be kept. ~ironwestie (talk to me) 02:16, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::What is the process for "Candidates for deletion" and how long does the discussion go for? Six months ago the decision seemed to be: *to keep Boat Orders, with further discussion of whether to replace it, to be raised in the forums (which has now been done) *to keep Derby Tasks as is; and *to delete Town Guide - Products. What are the next steps? Can the notices now be removed from the boat orders/derby tasks and can the town guide now be deleted? Some people are holding off using/updating these pages because of the notices. Dalllyn (talk) 10:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::I agree with you Ironwestie about independent / main pages. The Derby Tasks tables, however, are quite lengthy. My preference for separate articles, would be similar to the way appendices are handled in a document. Dalllyn (talk) 11:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Per general consensus, Derby Tasks has been kept. It remains an independent page for now. Further discussion can be had in the forums. Barnswallow (talk) 16:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :No one talked about keeping "Town Guide - Products". While data may be useful, nobody has expanded the page and there was far too little data to make it useful and it has therefore been deleted. If someone wants to start over, a blog post or personal page is a better idea for now. Barnswallow (talk) 18:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Info about Boat Orders is very useful but this particular page was not necessary and was largely incomplete and sometimes incorrect. All info can now go to Master List, which as a new columns for boat orders. Boat Orders has therefore been deleted. Barnswallow (talk) 22:55, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ---- 'Mystery Farm (RESOLVED)' Mystery Farm page - I don't know who discovered about these mystery farms, but I love it. I'm not sure where it should reside, maybe under the user's own space, but I think it is really neat. I am going to look for them now in the paper. Adds to the fun… MindoPod (talk) 20:25, May 30, 2015 (UTC)MindoPod , May 30, 2015 :: MindoPod, did you find any of these mystery farms? This became almost an obsession for me recently, taking dozens of screen shots. If this doesn't warrant a separate page, I will create a blog and add several more examples that I've saved. I need to learn how to post images better. Cowgasm (talk) 22:19, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Always thought/heard they were bot farms. They are topics about them on the forum. There are far less of them than they used to be I think. It was a real issue for a while. Dunno if it's just an impression or if Supercell cracked down on them. Anyway, for me, it's good as *brief* trivia or a blog page, but not worth an article as it's just speculation unless we get official confirmation. :: Can someone at least give me or show me how to acces the page to view it? please? :: ---- ---- 'Hay Day Youtubers (RESOLVED)' Hay Day Youtubers page - I think a page with links to other resources (official websites, unofficial YT channels, etc.) is a good idea but I don't think a page only devoted to YTers is useful (and which this much text). Barnswallow (talk) 09:01, July 8, 2015 (UTC) . OK yeah that what i was thinking for the page that people will be shown demonstrations by youtubers. ill remove there text? We can do more youtubers but there isnt anywhere around exept youtube and this wiki ! (as far as i know ok maybe the hayday forum!) DarrenPaul (talk) 20:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, DarrenPaul Contact me on 'dpc.hayday.wiki@gmail.com http://hayday.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:DarrenPaul ' PS ''' We can do '''more pages of different types of help around the web but there isnt anywhere around exept youtube and this wiki ! (as far as i know ok maybe the hayday forum!) We coul also do apage called help around the web? Thanks, DarrenPaul Contact me on 'dpc.hayday.wiki@gmail.com http://hayday.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:DarrenPaul : ''Side note: In the interest of readability, I've removed some of the excess code from DarrenPaul's latest message. No text was modified outside of coding. In my opinion, this page isn't necessary. Neither are other social media pages. You can find Hay Day in most forms of social media, but that doesn't mean that we should highlight them on the wiki. People can look up "Hay Day" on Google or Bing and find the same answer. In addition, I don't support the notion of featuring Youtubers. That implies that we as a wiki support them, which is contrary to our purpose. The wiki is not an entity. It's a game guide site. No one can represent it. :I think that if someone really wants their video on the site, they should create a blog post or something. User created videos have as much credibility as our "tips" sections (meaning very little). We can't just feature every single Hay Day video out there. :-My two cents ~ironwestie (talk to me) 18:39, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : Ok i agrree with ironvestie . lets delete this page :NEW- and for a second think i think we are saying "we do not want to help you : or we do not know any thing abouthaday we even do not know how to spell Haday these poeple will help you " :'''Could we turn the page into a page called Updates / Sneakpeeks ? :DarrenPaul (talk) 20:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed then, Iron. You're absolutely right. I've added links to official pages and sites to the Hay Day article. Darren, we already have a page called Version History for updated and announcements. As for sneak peeks they are announced in the forums. Again, I think it would be a good idea to have them on the front page when they happen. Otherwise a page just for them isn't necessary imo.Barnswallow (talk) 14:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) A moment after i posted that post i found the page And i didnt bother editing Yes i like the 7dea to having sneak peeks on onnthe phomepage There is q slide show and we need add all the pics in. We could also make it that it has links to hayday like i did before seehistory. DarrenPaul (talk) 15:40, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- ---- 'Wiki Resources (RESOLVED)' I just want to know why yhe resources page is for deletion Thanks :As I said in my edit message I think there are other ways to do this/link to these resources and we need to decide whether it's something we want to do in the first place and how to do it if we do. I don't think its title is a good one for starters (this is a wiki; there's no need to include it in the title). I don't think linking to Google Drive files when we have them on our wiki or can upload them and embed them and link to them is a great idea. We also have licenses and terms of use to mention. Hay Day official files are licensed and can only be used under certain conditions, which are detailed on their website. If we make them available here we need to mention these terms. Finally, I don't think making new pages where half the sections are totally empty is a good way to do things either. :We have forums for suggestions, feedback and asking for help, we have sandboxes for experimenting. They're good for making sure we think things through before doing something. I wish you'd used them. Barnswallow (talk) 22:56, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :ok than Thanks (talk) 09:21, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, Darren. I love that you have lots of ideas. I hope you'll make a mock-up of this page in your sandbox and add the missing info, etc. then submit it to the Forum for discussion. If you need help it's also a good place to ask for it. Barnswallow (talk) 15:12, March 11, 2016 (UTC) : Yes I will do that in the sandbox, silly me forgot about that. And yoi have a point : But can we do like a download link and it downloads it from the wiki? Because i yes that will be COOl :On a desktop or a laptop, you can download any image that shows up in your browser just by right clicking on it. On a tablet, well, it depends on your device, browser, browser add-ons and apps. On mine, I can save them in my scrapbook or in my file folder.Barnswallow (talk) 18:36, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hello? :When will this get deleted? : DarrenPaul })|(editor)}} talk 12:19, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Done. ~ironwestie (talk to me) 04:34, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- ---- 'Edit Mode (RESOLVED)' Hi, I created the article I couldn't find on it on the web since its a new feature. I will expand the article beacause I didn't have time to do so. If we just do whats said in the video and add it will be a good article. Plus we could do like what you did at the GUI page? I think that this should be an article because it is a but complcated and will improve SEO and page ranking for this wiki( everypage does that but good ones do more good than others). I created the article because i knew that there will be people searchin for it at this time due that the update has just benn rolled out. Thanks *User:DarrenPaul made very good points. The page was undeleted. Barnswallow (talk) 10:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC)